


The Golden Goddesses' Finest.

by NoSarcasmForYou



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Beta Wanted, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSarcasmForYou/pseuds/NoSarcasmForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If made to answer, Ganondorf would admit that his favorite thing about Link's body were his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Goddesses' Finest.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out of my head. 
> 
> Don't look for explanations as of why this is completely consensual. I just like to pretend that Hyrule Warriors works like Smash, where everyone is friends with everyone else when they're not beating the crap out of each other.

If made to answer, Ganondorf would admit that his favorite thing about Link's body were his eyes. Those large and bright eyes which shone with the force of the kid's spirit.

He'd be lying, of course.

Yes, his favorite thing about Link was his spirit, unbreakable in ways one could only imagine. The strength radiating from the boy's soul, the stubbornness, the _courage_. The young Hero was the golden goddesses' finest work and he had no trouble admitting it, but the boy's eyes weren't Ganondorf's favorite thing about his body.

It was his dick.

Link's dick wasn't much to look at. It was small even for to the boy and minuscule when compared to Ganondorf's. But it was perfect and, much like the Hero himself, kind of adorable.

Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

He liked sitting on his throne with Link standing by his side, watching the boy squirm as he jerked him off with only three fingers. Watching a healthy blush color the boy's cheeks and pointy ears, which always titled downwards whenever the kid was turned on.

He enjoyed making Link straddle his thigh, watching as the kid stretched his legs wide to circle the thick muscle. Link's legs were too short to reach the ground and in those moments he was helpless. Unable to do anything but to see how his dick disappeared completely inside Ganondorf's fist.

He loved being able to take the whole thing into his mouth, balls and all, without even trying. His tongue would play with the small, tight sack then, or it would slide over the Hero's short shaft. Link? Link would moan and shiver, small yet strong hands fisting Ganondorf's hair as the Hero shamelessly thrusted into his mouth.

Sometimes, in the death of the night, they'd compare their sizes. The Gerudo King would coat the inside of the young knight's toned thighs with lube and slide his thick cock between them. His cock would dwarf the Hero's then, making it look even smaller than it really was. A hand wrapped around the base of Ganondorf's dick was enough to cover the boy's own, and it was then when the Gerudo King would thrust back and forth, his huge balls slapping the hero's pert bottom.

He liked that bottom too, how large and pert it was, despite the boy's lean body. Training clothes, Hero's Tunic, postman's uniform. No matter what he wore, the swell of Link's ass would be obvious under the clothes in ways Link's cock never would.

Yes, he liked the Hero's cock. Liked the way it barely bulged under Link's clothes. Liked the way the Hero blushed when he talked about how small it was. Liked how quick the boy was to cum and how he recovered even faster and how easily it would vanish under Ganondorf's own.

If asked, he'd admit to liking the Hero's eyes. He'd be lying, of course, but there was no way he was sharing the truth, and Link's dick, with anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Hylian's ears moving to reflect their moods. Tilting up when excited or surprised, down when sad or turned on, etc, etc. It's adorable and if you're going to have ears that big, you might as well do something with them, right?
> 
> Seriously speaking though, a beta reader would be lovely because English isn't my first language and sometimes I destroy everything I write. 
> 
> That said, thank you for reading this.


End file.
